


Merry C*ckmas You Filthy Animal

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ash Lynx, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Closet Sex, Collage, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Home Alone Movies, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, The title is a reference to home alone lmao, Top Okumura Eiji, Trans Male Character, Trans Okumura Eiji, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: Ash shot up the bed and peeked at the man next to him. True enough, Eiji was there, groaning in displeasure."Hey." Eiji cracked an eye open."Hey." Ash whispered back."This is going to be weird," Eiji started with his rough morning voice. "But I am in the mood to watch Home Alone right now.""What?"Eiji laughed. "I'm asking you if you want to stay and watch Home Alone with me while we eat breakfast."Oh. Oh. Ash realized what he meant. Oh."Yeah. Sure. Yeah. I would love that."-Or that Christmas Sex fic that I wrote purely because of a bunch of gift requests which I stitched together into a frankenstein monstrosity of a fic.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung & Okumura Eiji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Merry C*ckmas You Filthy Animal

**Author's Note:**

> *shoots machine gun*  
> AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> anyway this is a Christmas gift. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> To everyone else....I hope you enjoy it just as well

If he was being honest, he wasn't exactly sure why and how he ended up here. It was Christmas Eve, and with nothing much better to do, he was dragged to a party in someone's mansion. It was Lee Yut-Lung's mansion, he believed, one of the most famous students of his university, mostly because he was rich and had an attitude. He threw the grandest parties when he was in the mood for it, like some kind of aristocratic Roman who threw gold coins when he walked by. He fit the image. He seemed dramatic enough to actually throw cash when he walked.

And the man who dragged him here was probably Shorter, who promised him he was going to have a good time.

He actually came here on his own volition, despite what he'll tell people. He didn't even know why. Maybe he was looking for something fun, something different than the usual routine of his life. College isn't actually like in the movies. It wasn't always parties and booze and sex. Fuck, the most action you get from it is a lousy handjob from your roommate if you're lucky. Everyone was stressed. 

Scratch that, there was in fact booze. Plenty of booze. You can't survive this hellhole without booze. Ash had seen Shorter write a thirty page case study about macroeconomics in 48 hours with nothing but a cocktail mix of beer, coffee, and red bull, sheer Asian tenacity, and the fear of god (a.k.a Nadia Wong, because that woman could be scary if she wanted to, and oh boy did she wanted to when it came to Shorter's grades.)

Anyway, finals were more or less over and Shorter told them to unwind a bit, go have fun, promising a good time. 

He was not having a good time.

Somehow he ended up in the corner of the living room where crap bass and techno music pounded from the speakers, light flashing with enough brightness to blind him if he looked too long. He was sure someone was making out on the couch next to him. He was not gonna go and check. It's one of those times where he really had to ask himself why he was here.

Ash wasn't so sure anyway, and the details were a little hazy because he's a little intoxicated, four cups of spiked punch and a bottle of beer pretty much did it for him. He was not drunk per se, just tipsy enough to not care if the couch was filled with suspicious stains as he lounged in it.

Maybe he should have stayed home and read a book after all. He didn't really know anyone here and he lost Shorter in the sea of people a few minutes into getting here. 

Ash didn't consider himself a recluse. He wasn't some shy awkward nerd those flicks Hollywood was selling them either. He's had his fair try at dating. He even got a girlfriend back when he was highschool. Highschool flings didn't really count he supposed. It didn't really work out. They broke up with her going to a different state for college. 

He was just Ash. A guy with a more than average looks, and admittedly, a more superior brain than usual. He had friends. College was just not as glamorous as what tv shows and movies marketed, and this party was definitely not as glamorous as what Shorter marketed. Should've suspected it. Never trust a business major to sell you something, they tend to persuade you really well with those damn words of theirs. Gets to do stupid stuff. The number of times Ash did ridiculous stuff because of that persuasive mouth could not be counted with his fingers alone. 

What was with people's obsession with going to parties anyway? God, Ash felt old. He was starting to sound like a grandpa in his own mind. 

Ash took one last sip from his red solo cup. He should sober up. He really should sober up and leave. Shorter drove him here with his bike, and seeing as he wasn't anywhere to be found, Ash was going to end up riding the bus home. 

Yeah he should sober up. 

Ash decided, getting up from that expensive leather couch, leaving those two women making out and we're definitely borderline having sex at this point. They've been sneaking glances at him this past half an hour. Yikes. Maybe he should have left a while ago. 

Or they were subtly prepositioning him. One of the women tossed a wink at him while she caressed her partner's chest. Definitely prepositioning him then. Oops. His bad. He didn't even notice. Maybe that's why some of them were looking at him weirdly while he was spaced out.

Ash felt himself blush while making his way out as quickly as he could. He should go. His phone was out of battery though, and he should text Shorter so he wouldn’t worry about him. Maybe he shouldn’t have played candy crush aggressively in the first three hours of the party to avoid talking to people. He didn’t even like candy crush, and he cleared 127 levels in those three hours alone. 

So anyway, he should at least try to look for Shorter before calling it the night and leaving. Good luck with that though, this was a really huge mansion even if they weren’t allowed on the second floor. There was a fuckton of rooms and closets so hide in, for all he knew. God, he hoped he wouldn’t end up walking in on someone making out--especially not Shorter. He was going to need to bleach his eyes and mind for that. Or worse, he would find Lee Yut-Lung himself making out with somebody. Yeah he’ll need to burn that out of his head for sure. He tried not to conjure up a mental image of _that_.

“Oh fuck--shit!” 

Someone _had_ to bump into him like some cliche romance scene, except the guy looked really pissed instead of the doe eyed apologetic angel books and movies depicted. If this was a movie, the world was gonna slow down and some music in the background would start playing for the drama. Surprise, he wasn’t in a movie, and so he was faced with a grumpy looking jock a little bit bigger than Ash’s size. 

“Watch wer yer goin’ ya bitch!” The man slurred, his breath stank of beer and whatever was mixed in that punch. The audacity of this bitch! He wasn’t the one who ran into another person! Ash was not in the mood to get into a brawl with some drunk asshole while he was a little tipsy himself, but if it came down to it, oh boy was he down to get some bruises in. It would be easy to get in a punch with the man already swaying on his feet, and it may not look like it but Ash was quite the decent fighter. Sure a punch from the man was going to send him flying but he just needed to make sure not to get hit right?

“You’re the one who crashed into me, you fucktwat.” Ash braced himself for a fight. Oh boy. The man grabbed at his collar before he could react, and boy he was fast. Who knew under that weight though? Ash grabbed at his wrist and clenched his fist, ready. Before they could land a hit on each other though, someone doused the jock with what looked like cold water, drenching him and his clothes. That expression of anger was directed to another person instead.

“I saw what happened Kyle, let the poor man go and sober up.” A rough voice rang sharply from behind him, accent lilting in his words. Ash craned his neck to see a man in a baggy university hoodie and some high waisted jeans. He couldn’t see his face clearly in this lighting, only that he had thick fluffy hair. 

“Fuck off Okumura. Yer not part of this.” The man--Kyle apparently--growled at the other man. Ash used that moment of distraction to pull himself away. 

“I’m sure Yue is going to _love_ blacklisting you from all his parties.” Okumura? Taunted back, absolutely unwavering in his statement. His voice held on a firm stance. 

“You’re not a fucking snitch Okumura.” 

“Not to my friends, I’m not.” Okumura shrugged. “But I don’t recall being friends with you. Besides, I don’t need to. Yue would know anything and everything that happens around. You know this. It would be too bad if we let slip about someone’s embarrassing secrets, don’t you think? The alcohol can get our lips pretty loose and all.” 

The man cursed at him more, inhibitions ripped away. What they both didn’t expect though, was how the jock threw what punch was left in his solo cup back towards Okumura. Okumura blinked in surprise just as the man snickered.

“That’s payback you tattle tits.” He grumbled one last time before walking away. Okumura rolled his eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re drunk, you punk.” He muttered under his breath. He ran a hand through his wet hair, slicking it back as it stuck up everywhere. Oh that actually looked a little fashionable. He turned around to look at Ash instead. "You okay? Fine?" 

Dark eyes settled on him, a hint of concern in his voice and the frown in his gaze was replaced with a playful arch of his brow. Oh. Ash thought dumbly. _This_ was his cliche hollywood moment. 

Because damn that face was pretty cute even under the unflattering lights of this place now that he got a closer look. Ash felt his mouth dry up just a little bit because he was a flaming bisexual, an absolute disaster if he had a say to it, and this man was making his hands clammy from that stare alone. 

It took him a while to remember that he was asked a question. 

"You're fine--I mean umm--I'm fine." Ash blurted out awkwardly. Way to go Aslan, way to go. "I'm good."

The man laughed, a high pitched thing that wasn't exactly like angels' choir from heaven, but was charming anyway with how bubbly it felt, like soda fizzle with that syrupy sweetness of the drink. 

"Great! Haven't seen you around though. You are…?" 

"Aslan." Ash supplied. "But you can call me Ash." He stretched out a hand. 

"Do you let everyone you meet call you Ash? Or does that only involve nosy men who interrupt fist fights in their friend's parties?" Okumura smirked as he took his hand. Ash couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth. 

"I let my friends call me Ash." He explained. He'd like to make friends at the very least. Maybe more than friends, but that came later. "You’re Okumura, yes?" 

"Yes, but don't call me that " Okumura said. "Cute men can call me Eiji." He tossed him a wink.

Ash choked. Damn. He hoped the blush wasn't so obvious under the dim lights. "We should get you out of those clothes. You're wet." He said instead, steering clear of that conversation. He didn’t think he could deal with that without combusting.

“In more ways than one, yeah.” Eiji laughed. “Are you going to take them off for me?” 

Holy shit.

Okay to be fair, Ash walked right into that by himself. Eiji giggled again at his reaction and whatever expression he was wearing right now. He assumed it was flustered with how warm his face was. Curse his pale complexion. 

“I’m just kidding.” Eiji waved away. “What were you doing before Kyle over there became an ass to you?” 

“Oh.” Ash suddenly remembered. “I was looking for my friend. I was about to leave and I didn’t want him to worry but my phone’s out of battery, so I’m trying to look for him.”

“You’re leaving?” Eiji whistled. “Glad to have caught you before you did then. Who’s your friend? Maybe I know them.”

“Shorter Wong.”

Eiji made a face. “Oh Shorter. Purple mohawk right? Can’t miss him. We had a class together once. Yeah he’s busy doing some stuff, if you know what I mean. Best not interrupt him, unless you're into that.” He shot him a teasing look, a wide grin stretched on his lips. 

“N-not really. I mean--I don’t mind but--umm. It’s my best friend. It’s going to feel weird.” Ash cleared his throat. Why was he losing his words? But that was a crisis averted then. Ash would rather not see that. That drunk ass actually helped him in the long run, and he managed to find such a handsome guy to talk to instead. 

“I totally get that.” Eiji nodded. “So what are you going to do now?”

“Well.” What else was he going to do? “Time to go home now I guess? I have to catch the bus. Shorter gave me a ride.” 

“I mean I have a charger.” Eiji offered. “It’s in one of these rooms somewhere. You can stay a bit, charge a while then let Shorter know you’re leaving. I have to change my shirt too. I can take you there, if you don’t mind.”

If he didn’t mind? Honestly Ash was the one in need here, he should be asking that. Cute and kind. Maybe this man was an angel after all. Of course there was this small tiny part in him that wanted to think he was purposely leading him in a quiet place to do more interesting things. Such interesting things included having him pressed against the mattress. Or walls. Or the floor. Honestly any was fine. More than fine.

Of course he could be overly optimistic. His imagination was a wild thing when left uninhibited. 

“Don’t wanna inconvenience you.”

Eiji did that hand gesture, waving that statement away. “Nah. Wouldn’t offer if I was going to be. Come on, I’m dying to get off of this hoodie." He pulled the hem of the collar to his nose with an experimental sniff, his nose wrinkled adorably. "God what was in that punch? Anyway, let's go?"

He shot a bright grin, so brilliant it made up the decision for Ash before he could even think about it properly.

"Alright." 

So that’s how Ash found himself weaving through the dancing crowd, trying his best to keep up with Eiji’s strides towards the room he was talking about. “Hold up.”

“Oh sorry. Come on then.” Eiji grabbed his hands and Ash was hyper aware of the heat of the man’s hand on his own sweaty palm. Ash was honestly blushing a lot in one night, Jesus Christ. Someone help him. His bisexual ass would be the death of him. They met a few people on their way who greeted Eiji with a wave, saw their joined hands and either hooted or whistled. Ash wanted to say that it wasn’t like that, but maybe it was. Maybe there was a chance. He didn’t want to jinx it. 

Oh god he wanted it to be like that so badly.

They finally got into the room Eiji talked about. He unlocked it and peeked at the inside to see if it was occupied, just in case. It was thankfully empty of drunk students making out or passed out on the floor, and Eiji gave a sigh of relief. 

It was a small closet, but knowing Yut-Lung and the size of this mansion, one closet was the size of a decent sized bathroom. Seemed like a walk in closet. There were shoes and bags all around the shelves, together with clothes on hung on the racks. How extravagant. 

“Alright, charger’s on the small table. Feel free to plug in while I change my clothes. You don’t mind, do you?” 

Heat crept on Ash’s neck. Eiji was going to be half naked next to him in the same room. 

“N-no. I’m good.” Ash’s voice cracked. “Feel free to do it. I don’t mind you changing.” 

Eiji tilted his head. “Gonna enjoy the show?” 

Ash nearly dropped his phone. He really needed to sober up and get his head out the gutter. He fumbled with the charger and plugged his phone in as fast as he could. 

Eiji laughed at his clumsiness. “I’m just teasing.” His eyes flitted to the floor, looking at his shoes, almost shy. That was adorable too. “Anyway. Yeah. Make yourself comfortable.” He said, moving to what Ash assumed was his bag. 

He did as he was told and sat on the floor, overly aware of Eiji's movements who took a shirt from the rack. "Don't worry about it. Yut-Lung gave me permission to." 

Eiji gave one more smile before grasping the hem of that hoodie and shucking it off his lean frame. Ash trailed his eyes over that lean and slender frame. Curvy, and lithe, but also muscular at the right places. Ash swallowed hard. The planes of his chest was a little broad and--

"Oh." 

There were scars on his chest. 

"Yeah. They're pretty fresh. About a month or so." Eiji looked at him pointedly. Those dark eyes stared at him, testing him. It was obvious that he was waiting for a reaction, and even though he stood there confidently, a little bit of insecurity still surfaced on the tense lines of his face. One wrong word could mean coldness from those warm eyes. 

"Looks pretty badass." Ash finally said. Because it _was_ and he wholeheartedly believed so. The last time he got stitches was when he fell off his bike due to an accident when he was a kid, and he knew how scary the stitches could be. Sure he was five when he got it but it was pretty badass. 

Eiji immediately warmed back up. Ash internally sighed with relief. "You think so? They are, aren't they?" Then on a softer tone. "You're pretty cool, Ash." 

"Thanks." Ash smiled. "You too." 

Eiji chuckled, slipping on a black crop top and tossed the hoodie aside. He turned around in front of Ash. "Look good?"

"Yeah." Ash wanted to say something smooth, but settled on a quiet affirmation. He looked at the toned expanse of his stomach, a hint of abs peeking out of his solid frame. He was more than good. Ash's words did not cover it. Eiji didn't look like he minded though, appreciating the compliment just the same. He settled next to Ash on the floor.

"So tell me about yourself." Eiji murmured. "Let's talk while you wait." 

"You want to know about me?" He shouldn't sound so incredulous. This was normal. Small talk was normal. But Ash wanted to hyperventilate just a little bit.

"Yeah. What do you major in for starters?" The way he asked made it sound as if he really did care, and not just out of politeness. It made him an engaging conversationalist. 

"Computer Science." Ash murmured. "It's my second year." 

"No way you're younger than me?" Eiji tilted his head in disbelief. 

"You're a third year?" Ash looked just as shocked.

"No. I'm actually in my fourth year. About to graduate from business management next semester." Eiji pouted. "Isn't it obvious?" 

"Oh sorry big brother," Ash snorted at the incredulous expression all over Eiji's face. "You looked nothing like a fourth year student." 

Eiji gasped dramatically. "Ah I can't believe a cute boy broke my heart just like that." He threw his hand on his head dramatically, making Ash double over in laughter. Eiji started giggling uncontrollably too, so now they were laughing at each other hysterically. The small chance that the guy hitting on him was now a big chance. A really big chance. Ash was not completely oblivious. He had his fair share of flirting directed at him, and maybe if he was fourteen again, all of it would fly across his head. But he was damn twenty at the moment, and some cute guy was hitting on him.

"Oh god." Eiji cursed under his breath in a language Ash couldn't understand. "I shouldn't move too much or I'll throw up. Drunk quite a bit of punch." He rested his head on the wall. Ash wasn't sure what to do but he scooted a little closer to pat him on the shoulder consolingly, soothing whatever pain he might be feeling, whatever good that did.

"Thanks." Eiji sighed. Ash continued to pat Eiji, rubbing his back while the man rested his head on his shoulder. Ash tensed up a little, and Eiji looked up at him in question. _Is this okay?_ Written on his eyes in silence. 

It was more than okay. Though Ash wasn't sure how he ended up sitting in a closet with a cute boy. It all seemed surreal. Ash looked up at the ceiling, staring at the beige colored paint job and--

Ash narrowed his eyes.

"Is that mistletoe?" 

Eiji looked up at what Ash was gesturing at, eyes widening before laughing softly to himself. "It is. Yue really decided to hang them in random places didn't he?" 

Oh he did. Ash avoided a lot of them awhile ago only to get caught in the last moment. Not that Ash minded that much with Eiji right next to him. Eiji seemed to share the sentiment as well.

"Oh well. Tradition and all." He chuckled while shooting a playful look towards Ash. His smile dropped. "You don't need to do it if you want though." 

Ash must have looked really nervous.

"No no." Ash panicked. "I don't mind. I mean well--We can kiss, if you want." 

Eiji was shocked for a second at the outburst, but then grinned when he realized what Ash had said. 

"Alright." Eiji held his cheeks. His palms warm on his face even with Ash's face already burning. His breath fanned over his cheeks, centimeters away from touching. Ash could see the very texture of Eiji's skin, the number of his lashes, the smell of his breath. Then he could feel the warmth of his lips against his, and Ash was fluttering his eyes shut. 

It started out chaste. A quick peck. But it burned Ash anyway, as if his bones were made of matchsticks and Eiji sparked up something within him. He fluttered his eyes open, searching for something within Eiji's glassy eyes. 

And then he pulled Eiji into a kiss, deeper and filthier than before. Eiji didn't protest. He melted away and allowed Ash to open up so he could slip in a tongue. He was nipping at Ash's lip, sucking just right to send electricity down Ash's fingers and toes. 

God. When did Eiji straddle him? Ash was too busy letting out pleased noises to actually think about his surroundings. All he knew was the sensations of Eiji grasping his wrists, pinning him on place, mouth no longer on his lips but trailing kisses down his sensitive neck, making him shiver. Heat was blooming in his gut. Ash knew the flares of arousal when he felt it.

And he was so damn aroused. 

"Shh." Eiji whispered as he steadied Ash, fingers grasping at his hips. Those thumbs were rubbing circles over them, skirting the hem of his jeans to the sliver of skin beneath his shirt. "You're grinding against me so much. This is getting pretty excited, and over just a kiss too." 

Ash flushed hotly while Eiji chuckled with a low voice. Those hands moved from his hips and into his groin where the obvious bulge between his legs strained against the fabric of his pants. He cursed the existence of denim when he couldn't feel Eiji's touch enough against him, only warmth, glorious warmth, making him buck against those hands. 

He whimpered in desperation, and Eiji grinned at him with mischief. "What do you want Ash?" 

"A-are you taking requests?" Ash somehow managed to huff with a playful laugh even though he wanted to explode, Eiji tipped his chin at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Depends." Eiji laughed. "are you going to beg for it?" Ash choked just when Eiji gripped at the base of his cock, his palm on the tip, tugging roughly and then slow.

"Please." Ash moaned. "Please Eiji." Those fingers were teasing him with the time it was taking to move. Ash was already squirming on his seat. Fuck was he going to cum in his pants?

"Please what?" Eiji had a smug smirk on his lips that didn't have the right to be that pretty. 

"S-sit on my face." Ash whined pathetically, dignity be damned. "Please. Sit on my face." Eiji blinked at the request, obviously shocked. Regardless Eiji giggled and complied. 

"You're pretty naughty, you know?" Eiji got up. Ash didn't deign that with an answer, face already too hot. If he said anything more, he might actually cum. 

"Off." Ash pawed at Eiji's pants. And so Eiji did. Ash's mouth watered, Eiji's scent hit his nose. His sex was wet and dripping. Eiji hovered on top of him, but Ash was already impatient and pulled him so that Ash was buried between Eiji's thighs. 

For the first time in the night, Ash heard Eiji moan, and the sound was just as delicious as the juice in Ash's mouth. He mouthed at the mound there, moaning at every time Eiji thrusted against him. 

"F-fuck." Eiji groaned. "Shit. Ash just like that." 

Ash lapped at the wetness with more enthusiasm at such praise. Eiji was whimpering and whining, high pitch noises slipping out of his pressed lips. Ash gripped at Eiji's hips. His own cock felt painful unattended, but he could bear it for a few more minutes if he could have Eiji wanton on top of him. 

"Shh." Ash murmured between breaks. "You're going to let the whole mansion know how good you're getting it." He chuckled as he let his tongue lick at the inside of his thigh. Again he was no blushing virgin. It shouldn't be a surprise that he knew how to please his partner like this. It still made Ash sing with pride though, getting to unravel Eiji like this. 

"Ngahhh-ah! Who knew you own such a smart mouth? Shit!" Eiji thrashed, legs quivering. 

"It's more than smart if I have a say in it, sweetheart." Ash sucked a very sensitive spot that had Eiji rolling his eyes back behind his eyelids. His breaths coming in pants. 

"Oh i-is that so?" Eiji unzipped his pants and jerked his cock off the moment it sprung out, making Ash buck up at the sudden touch. "Let's see how you deal with this." Without warning, he swallowed him down in a heartbeat. Oh god, Ash cried out at the heat encasing him. The tip hit the back of Eiji's throat, making Ash see stars. 

"Shit Eiji!" He sobbed at the sensations. 

"Mhmm." Eiji licked at the underside of his cock, tracing the angry vein on the side, then sucking on the sensitive tip. Ash wanted to go crazy. Eiji rocked his lips against Ash's mouth once again, urging him to continue. So Ash did without hesitation. 

Who would've thought he was going to be here, eating out a beautiful boy when Shorter dragged him into this party? Not Ash didn't, for sure. But here he was anyway, and Eiji was tensing up above him. He was about to cum, and Ash quickened the pace as he fucked him with his tongue. 

"Ash! A-ash! Fuck I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna--aaahh!" He screamed. His cum splashed against Ash's face, dripping against his skin while Eiji shuddered. A lazy hand continued to pump Ash's dick despite the orgasm that ripped through Eiji's mind. In time, Ash came all over Eiji's hand with a stuttering groan. 

Eiji rolled off Ash and caught his breaths in quick pants. "Wow." He sighed, all sticky and sweaty. Ash pushed himself up to look at the debauched expression on Eiji's pink face. His dark eyes were glassy with the post orgam glow, but Ash was still feeling the want coursing within his skin. All months of pent up horniness biting him back in the ass. 

"You know," Eiji rasped when he finally came to be. "We can get out of here if you want. I have a car and my apartment is just a few blocks away." He grinned at him, that toothy childish grin that gets Ash's heart to stutter.

Fuck it. Ash thought. A cute guy was hitting on him and it was the holidays. He just finished the semester after weeks of academic despair, and it's not like he had plans. Fuck yeah, he's was gonna go with him. 

"Lead the way."

* * *

Ash couldn't remember the car ride, only that it was quick. Smothering. Tense. 

The moment they got inside, Eiji pinned him against the door, kissing him full on the lips before marking his skin, claiming him. He slotted a leg between his, grinding against him in hunger. Ash was all the more willing to let him do so.

"If you don't mind me asking," Eiji growled against his collar bone. "What do you say about me fucking you?"

Now _that_ shouldn't turn Ash on as much as it did, but a jolt of arousal sparked through his dick into twitching. He whimpered at that thought. He had different partners before, but he had never bottomed. The prospect of Eiji demanding to take him that way was too good to think about. It made his toes curl in anticipation.

"Well?" Eiji dug a knee against Ash's growing hardness. "This doesn't look so conflicted. Is that a yes or no?"

Fuck. 

"Yes. Oh god yes." Ash rutted urgently. "Yes. Please. Fuck me Eiji. Fuck me." 

"Good." Eiji dragged him to his room, pushing him on the bed. Ash pushed himself up to see Eiji stripping off his crop top and his pants. Ash's mouth was dry. This was it. This was happening.

"Loosen yourself up for me." Eiji tossed a bottle of lube. "Put on a show, won't you?" He winked, and Ash had no other choice but to do what he commanded. 

He shrugged off his button down and his pants, as he popped the bottle open, pouring a generous amount on his fingers before he circled his rim. One digit, the pleasant burn greeted him as it sunk to his knuckle. Another, and he scissored himself open, hooking them as he pushed back against them.

"A-ahh!" Ash cried when he hit his prostate at the right angle. 

"Good boy." Eiji patted his cheek. "Let me take care of you this time." He strapped on his cock over his groin, tying the ribbon around his hips and thighs. It was made of silicone, pink and thick. Eiji poured enough lube to get it to drip down the sheets. It was making Ash clench in anticipation. That was going inside him. 

"Faster. I want it." Ash prodded at Eiji's cock with his toe. "I want it now."

Eiji laughed. "As you wish." He hoisted Ash's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He then proceeded to penetrate Ash's rim. 

"Shit!" Ash threw his head back. 

"Am I hurting you?" Eiji muttered in concern. "Is this okay?"

"More than okay." Ash choked out. "Quick."

"Easy." Eiji smiled "Let's go slowly at first." 

And slowly he did. It was making Ash a little impatient. He wanted it already. He knew it was so that he wouldn't get hurt. But Ash needed it so badly. 

"Please." He thrusted against the cock inside him. "Please. Please. Eiji. Move. Please." 

"So impatient." Eiji tutted. "Can't you wait a little? Or are you that hungry for cock?" 

Ash whined. Then suddenly he was being pounded against the bed without warning, and he was crying out as the bed creaked in protest. He was getting fucked by Eiji, and he was loving it. 

"Oh god. Oh fuck. Oh shit." Ash moaned as the tip hit Ash's prostate repeatedly, nailing that spot down at every thrust. "There there there there there there!" He wanted to scream. He was probably screaming. "Eiji!" 

Eiji didn't stop. He didn't slow down even as Ash thrashed beneath him. In fact, he grabbed his ankles and rested them on his shoulders so that he could thrust deeper into him, and Ash was being folded into half as that cock drove right inside him mercilessly. 

"You like that?" Eiji chuckled darkly. 

"Yes!" Ash didn't even care. He was already crying, tears rolling out his cheeks. His face was probably splotchy red and obscene. His cock bobbed at every thrust, slapping against his stomach while precum dripped from it. Was he going to cum? untouched? Was he going to cum from Eiji's cock alone?

"Eiji," he breathed between cries, hands gripping the sheets for purchase. He was losing his mind. He was going crazy. "You are so fucking beautiful." 

"Thank you." Eiji giggled. "You're not so bad yourself. Especially when you look like this. You look so beautiful being split open by my cock. I want you like this forever."

Ash groaned. The thrusting never stopped. 

"Would you like that? Do you want me to fuck you till you can't think of anything else but my name? Come on Ash. I'm going to fuck you till you cum so hard you can't remember shit. Will you do it? Will you cum for me? Cum Ash." 

Ash couldn't take it anymore. Those words alone was the undoing of Ash's self control. His gut tightened up. It was coming. He was coming. And then the next thing he knew, he was already cumming all over his stomach, part of it spurting against Eiji. Ash came violently, his orgasm made him scream in pleasure as he trembled against Eiji. 

Ash slumped on the bed. He couldn't feel his legs. He couldn't think straight. Heck he wasn't straight to begin with, but damn. He was wrecked. So so wrecked. His body was aching in the best way possible. 

Eiji eased out of him, and Ash shivered at the loss. Wonderful. Everything was so wonderful. He couldn't even remember what happened next. He was pliant and useless while Eiji cleaned him up. 

And then Eiji had joined him in bed. Ash remembered kissing the scars on his chest before falling asleep as Eiji gathered him in his arms. 

* * *

The first thing Ash felt when he woke up was warmth. It was warm and his body hurt. 

The next thing he registered was the weight over his body, someone's arms wrapped around his waist. 

Oh yeah. Memories of last night came flooding in his head. The party. The alcohol. Eiji. The sex. Eiji. 

Oh god Eiji. 

Ash shot up the bed and peeked at the man next to him. True enough, Eiji was there, groaning in displeasure. 

"Hey." Eiji cracked an eye open. 

"Hey." Ash whispered back. 

"This is going to be weird," Eiji started with his rough morning voice. "But I am in the mood to watch Home Alone right now."

"What?"

Eiji laughed. "I'm asking you if you want to stay and watch Home Alone with me while we eat breakfast." 

Oh. _Oh._ Ash realized what he meant. Oh. 

"Yeah. Sure. Yeah. I would love that." 

"Good." Eiji got up and pecked a kiss on his cheek before going out the room. "Let's cook breakfast." He picked Ash's button down from the floor and shrugged it on. It was loose on his frame, the hem barely covering his ass, and the sleeves too long for his hands. 

"You coming?" 

Ash snapped from his staring. "Yeah."

"Oh and Ash." Eiji laughed from where he stood from the doorway. "Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> ...and he forgot to text Shorter anyway lmao. 
> 
> Anyway merry Christmas to those who celebrate. Happy holidays to those. Happy Solstice, Sol Invictus. Happy Hanukkah. Happy Kwanzaa and most of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO VICTOR NIKIFOROV WHICH IS THE MOST IMPORTANT HOLIDAY AMONG THEM ALL.


End file.
